voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Second Dawnguard Convention
The Second Dawnguard Convention is not to be confused with The Dawnguard Convention, which is an entirely separate document. The Second Dawnguard Convention was a formal agreement between numerous factions, created in the ninety-fourth year in the aftermath of the Monitor's failed attempt at conquering the world. The agreement is between Krolesk, Ardenvol, Skylyn, Kal'Karaduum, The Order, Navirian Islands, and Knyaz Arken'Bi of the Easter Isles. However, shortly after the agreements creation, it was swiftly abandoned by all parties. Consul Ostavius Dravicus and the leaders of Skylyn felt such agreements, while nice, did little practical good. The agreement is as follows; The Second Dawnguard Convention In the first Dawnguard Convention, peace was established with the East. A great war was ended, and many great things followed. In this instance then, we have also concluded a war and countless years of infighting, in the hopes that perhaps we too can have a brighter future after an agreement is arrived at. Although this time far fewer factions are involved, we still intend to establish the framework from which a glorious future may be had for all involved parties. It is thus that we call this the Second Dawnguard Convention. In an effort to remember the past, and in hopes that past glorious deeds may once more repeat themselves. The purpose of this formal agreement is to serve as a binding document which all parties whom agree to, may be held accountable to. More than just being binding, this document is to establish the importance of Dawnguard and the protection of it. Let none be fooled, Dawnguard is and always has been a city state in its own right, and its perpetual existence must be protected so that we may ensure a brighter future is to exist. Let us now move onto the terms of this binding agreement; * First and foremost, the first agreeing parties to this agreement are to be known as First Signers. First Signers may not be removed from the agreement unless by a majority vote that is equivalent to seven-eighths of the total amount of First Signers. First Signers are to ensure this agreement is enforced to the fullest extent possible. * Secondly, those whom agree to this, with the blessing of the First Signers, are to be known as simply Signers. They may be removed from the agreement only if they are found to be violating its terms. If a First Signer's authority is questioned during the First Signing, they may be acknowledged as a Signer and entitled to only those rights which a Signer is allowed. * Thirdly, in the event a Signer's authority is questioned, but the questioning authority approves of this agreement, the questioning authority is to be known as a Co-Signer and with written express permission may Co-Sign and approve the Signer's initial signing. Co-Signers and whether or not they're acknowledged as actual parties in this agreement is to be determined on an individual basis by the First Signers. * Fourth, it is then agreed that the perpetual existence of Dawnguard is in the best interest of all signing parties. First Signers and Signers will seek to protect Dawnguard from all enemies, be they: foreign, domestic or other. * Fifth, commerce between all signing parties and Dawnguard is to be established. The limitations of this commerce may be determined independently between Dawnguard and the interested party. Limitations of commerce between signing parties is also to be determined independently between the individual signing parties. * Sixth, First Signers and Signers agree to the simple term that they will have peace. Furthermore, if a First Signer, or Signer, is to be threatened, other First Signers and Signers are to send aid and help. It is important that the mutual protection of all Signing parties is established, and the creation of other agreements which ensure mutual protection are highly encouraged. * Seventh, on an annual basis, all Signing parties are to send envoys to Dawnguard to discuss the current state of the Second Dawnguard Convention. If the convention is found lacking in any way, it may be changed or adjusted, so long as there is a unanimous agreement between First Signers on the matter. * Eighth, it is agreed that on a yearly basis, training exercises are to occur. These training exercises are to be between the soldiers, guards or paramilitary agents, of each Signing party if applicable, and shall also include the Dawnguard City Guard. These exercises are to occur for the betterment of all parties. In the event a soldier, guard or paramilitary agent of any party should be wrongfully killed by accident or intention, an impromptu meeting between all Signing parties is to be held to evaluate and discuss the situation. In the event a soldier, guard or paramilitary agent of one party damages the property of another, the party whom the soldier, guard or paramilitary agent belongs to, shall offer just compensation to the owner of the damaged property. * Ninth, the exchange of secrets is highly encouraged between all Signing parties. Although such exchanges are to be between the Signing parties, independent of this agreement. Any secrets or information shared at annual or impromptu meetings between all Signing parties, are to remain in confidence. If any Signer or First Signer is found to have leaked secrets learned from an annual or impromptu meeting of all signers, that Signer or First Signer is to be held accountable for their actions. * Tenth, a tribunal is to be established to determine the fate of any Signing party whom has either not followed this agreement, or has leaked secrets. The tribunal is to consist of three Signing parties, whom are to be elected by popular vote between all Signing parties. A tribunal is to only be created if one Signing party accuses another Signing party of misdeeds or leaking secrets. The tribunal must be composed of elected signing parties whom are impartial to the disagreement or accusations at hand. If no Signing Parties are found to be impartial to the disagreement or accusation at hand, then five Skiths may be assembled to judge the disagreement in place of a proper tribunal. The ruling of five Skiths is to be weighed by whomever is leading Dawnguard, and if the ruler of Dawnguard feels the Skith ruling is proper, the Skith ruling is to be considered the sole ruling on that specific matter. * Eleventh, Kar'Skith is acknowledged as an independent entity entirely, by all Signing parties. * Twelfth, if a disagreement arises and can not be settled by the means previously established, the disagreement may be taken to Kar'Skith and settled by whatever means the Skiths determine to be proper. * Thirteenth, if a disagreement arises and can not be settled by whatever means the Skiths of Kar'Skith suggested, then that disagreement may be taken to the Northern Empire of Scythia, to be settled. Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:Skylyn Category:Politics Category:Literature